


Катарсис из машины

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Тони снова что-то затевает. Полковник Фьюри обеспокоен.





	Катарсис из машины

_Бездна моего раскаяния так глубока, так глубока, что и описать невозможно. Блуждал, можно сказать, в глухих потемках безнравственности._  
Председатель, «Приключения принца Флоризеля»

  
  
– Что-то этот твой… Старк в последнее время поумерил свою разрушительную активность, – мрачно сообщил Фьюри Стиву.  
– Так это же хорошо? – не понял причин мрачности тот. – Вы же сами хотели, чтобы в кои веки было тихо, и в академии занимались тем, для чего ее построили. Учебой, в смысле.  
– В последнее время я уже сам не уверен в том, для чего этот слабо замаскированный цирк пополам с дурдомом построили, – проворчал Фьюри. – И нет, тишина со стороны Старка – это не хорошо. Это как с маленькими детьми: если в их комнате внезапно стало тихо, значит, они либо намереваются что-то натворить, либо уже натворили.  
– Ну… мне кажется, вы преувеличиваете, – Стив пожал плечами. – Но я могу по дороге в кампус зайти и проверить, чем он занят.  
– Будь так добр, – Фьюри кивнул. – Может, его электронный дворецкий впустит хотя бы тебя. Мне он сообщил, что Тони занят, и отвлекать его нельзя. Как будто он тут единственный, кто занят!..  
  
Фьюри продолжил гневаться, а Стив засобирался быстрее. Обычно Джарвис держал двери башни открытыми для всех гостей, даже Локи не пытался выставить, хоть тот и злоумышлял вечно по мелочи…  
  
Как ни странно, в этот раз двери действительно были заперты. Стив приложил ладонь к идентификационной панели, и та засветилась, пискнула одобрительно, но на сговорчивость двери это никак не повлияло.  
  
Зато из динамика рядом с панелью раздался приветливый голос.  
  
– Добрый день, мистер Роджерс. Мистер Старк сейчас занят и не может принимать гостей. Однако если вы хотите подождать, я постараюсь занять вас до того момента, как он освободится. Желаете войти?  
– Да, пожалуй, – Стив чуть удивился такому официальному тону Джарвиса – тот будто в самом деле превращался именно в дворецкого. – А чем он так занят? Полковник здорово беспокоится.  
– Он раскаивается, – поведал Джарвис самым обыденным тоном.  
– Прости, что он делает?  
– Раскаивается, – повторил Джарвис. – Это довольно долгий процесс, но вы пришли почти к самому завершению.  
– Раскаивается, значит… – Стив всякого ожидал, но не этого. – И как это выглядит?  
– Я думаю, вам лучше спросить у мистера Старка. С моей стороны это не выглядит никак, поскольку генератор раскаяния непроницаем снаружи, а камер внутри не установлено, только датчики биометрии.  
– Генератор раскаяния, – Стив чуть нервно улыбнулся. – Да, это похоже на Тони. Но зачем?  
– Об этом вам тоже лучше спросить у него самого. Могу я предложить вам напитки?  
– Нет, спасибо, – Стив помотал головой и присел на ближайший диван. – А давно он построил этот генератор?  
– Около двух недель назад. И еще три дня потратил на калибровку и направленность лучей раскаяния. Мистеру Старку не хотелось спровоцировать «коллективный сеанс самобичевания в академии». Конец цитаты.  
– Что ж, это очень мило с его стороны…  
  
Стив задумался. До сих пор Тони создавал всевозможные технические штуковины именно с целью повлиять ими на всю академию и парочку кварталов вокруг, а в идеале, конечно, на мир в целом. Генератор же раскаяния – что это все-таки и зачем? – к таким новинкам явно не относился. Может, Фьюри и оправданно беспокоился…  
  
– О, Стив, привет! – Тони появился в холле и выглядел каким угодно, – мокрым после душа, небрежно одетым, довольным собой сильнее обычного, радостным из-за незапланированного визита Стива, – только не раскаявшимся. – Судя по твоему серьезному лицу, ты не просто соскучился. Что, Фьюри подозревает меня в попытках построить армию роботов и захватить мир?  
– До этой идеи он пока не дошел, так что озвучивать ему ее я не стану. Зачем будить лихо? – Стив поднялся, шагнул навстречу, обнял Старка. – Мы старательно молчим о некоторых вещах, и это к лучшему.  
– А, это правильно. Может, он до сих пор и не смирился с тем, что символ нации встречается с его личным ночным кошмаром, но теперь, по крайней мере, молчит об этом.  
  
Фьюри действительно не смирился и регулярно ворчал на Стива, высказываясь по поводу его вкусов и предпочтений. Стив же, в целом почтительный к руководству, на ворчание реагировал с плохо скрытым раздражением. Его здорово выручала магическая фраза «При всем моем уважении, сэр…», которая во всех вариантах реальности обозначала вежливый посыл к черту. К черту Фьюри не отправлялся, но ворчать на время переставал.  
  
– Джарвис сказал, что ты… раскаиваешься. Это правда?  
– В некотором роде, – Тони сиял и явно разрывался между желанием целоваться и настоятельной необходимостью показать Стиву новое изобретение. – Я построил генератор раскаяния, и теперь раз в пару дней забираюсь внутрь. Очень освежает, рекомендую. Я туда еще лампы как в солярии встроил, чтобы совмещать приятное с полезным, ну и для профилактики депрессии.  
– Уверен, это замечательное изобретение, но мне пока не очень понятно, зачем оно тебе.  
– Чтобы раскаиваться, – Тони глянул на него с легким недоумением. В самом деле, зачем еще можно было построить такую машину? – У каждого здесь за душой есть что-то, в чем он раскаивается, так? Ну, может, кроме Осы. Иногда полезно пережить это заново. Напомнить себе, что непогрешимых не существует. Заодно можно проследить собственный личностный рост и убедиться, что в похожей ситуации ты больше не поступишь так, как тогда. То есть, может, и обзаведешься новым поводом для раскаяния, но точно не наступишь на старые грабли.  
– Это… очень странная идея. Но, пожалуй, она может работать. Это ведь что-то вроде очищения через катарсис?  
  
Тони задумался, кивнул.  
  
– Да, что-то вроде. Но лично для меня раскаяние в этой машине – вид профилактики, – он плутовато улыбнулся. – Каждый раз, когда появляются Фьюри, или Пеппер, или Один, или таинственные сущности из нашего портала, и принимаются капать на мозги, стыдить и воззывать к моей совести, я чувствую, как хорошо иметь четкое представление о том, из-за чего мне в самом деле должно быть стыдно. И это точно не беспилотники, поливающие всех взбитыми сливками, и не лучи, делающие случайные элементы одежды прозрачными.  
– Так это был ты! – Стив закатил глаза. Ему самому, можно сказать, повезло в тот раз: единственной прозрачной деталью его костюма было прямоугольное окошко в районе пресса, и демонстрировало оно, собственно, пресс и ничего больше. – Да, пожалуй, сразу стоило бы догадаться. А мне в генератор можно? Раз ты рекомендуешь?  
– А ты правда туда хочешь? – Тони чуть удивился. – Тогда можно, конечно. Только лучи надо будет настроить иначе, не на год-полтора в прошлое, а на несколько десятилетий. Или ты хочешь заново пережить какие-то недавние события? Тогда можно оставить все как есть.  
  
Стив задумался и почувствовал, что, пожалуй, пока справится с переживанием давних событий заново безо всякого генератора. По спине уже полз холодок, а в солнечном сплетении завязывался ледяной узел.  
  
– Нет, знаешь, давай в другой раз, – он помотал головой и снова притянул к себе Старка. – Почему ты такой радостный? Я вот только подумал о поводах для сожаления, и мне уже некомфортно, а ты ведь их пережил?  
– Это не радость, Стив. Вернее, не только радость, – Тони усмехнулся. – Я доволен, что машина работает так, как я задумал. И вполне счастлив от того, что в настоящем не творю и половины тех глупостей, что делал в прошлом. Но в основном я испытываю облегчение. Это как проснуться после кошмара и понять наконец, что все, что тебя так напугало – только сон, который не может причинить вреда или повлиять на реальность.  
– Но ведь это не просто сон, это прошлое…  
– Да. И все же, – Тони посерьезнел, замолчал, потом вдруг переключился. – Мы так и будем стоять в обнимку посреди холла на радость Джарвису?  
– Можем отправиться куда-нибудь в другое место, но он ведь за тобой везде присматривает.  
– Практически везде, да… А ты о многом сожалеешь?  
  
Стив задумался. Мелких поводов для сожаления у него было предостаточно, как у любого живого человека, но и пара крупных была за душой.  
  
– Ну, знаешь… Как говорится, если тебе не о чем сожалеть, то у тебя либо короткая память, либо жалкая жизнь.  
– Точно, – в глазах Тони появился нехороший огонек. – А что насчет Фьюри? Он ведь и постарше будет, и вечно в каких-то таинственных историях участвует…  
– Тони, нет!  
– Я еще ничего не сделал!  
– Ты уже собираешься заманить полковника в свой генератор.  
– А ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, – Тони вздохнул. – Ладно, не буду. Он сам в него залезет, я уверен. Из любопытства. Надо постараться зазвать сюда Наташу, интересно, что скажет она…  
  
Стив покачал головой, подхватил Тони на руки и, игнорируя его негодующие возгласы, нарочитые и неубедительные, понес к лифту.  
  
Иногда Стив совсем не понимал Фьюри, но в такие моменты был вполне солидарен с полковником во мнении: «Как ты мог связаться с этим пророком хаоса и энтропии? Он же тебя с ума сведет!». Конец цитаты.


End file.
